Talk:List of International Harvester vehicles
Do you call tractors vehicles in UK? We don't in USA. (Instead we confuse things by calling some trucks tractors). - Edrob 19:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes and no is the answer probably. A tractor is a type of vehicle in some (peoples/groups) usages of the word. And in some cases Trucks (articulated lorries pulling what you term a semi trailer) are called tractor units. Some things are a straight forward British / American using different words or spellings, others like this are the differing usages and meaning attributed to words at different times and by different industries and even localities. In short you are right to query it as it is confusing / ambiguous as the list stands. :So if your referring to the title of the is page (article/list) then its name is historic in that it was started from a wikipedia one of the same name & original the wiki was not really covering trucks. The problem now is unravelling it in that nearly 50 pages that probably have it on (some may have other versions of the title via redirects) - they can be updated by working through the list at special:WhatLinksHere/List of International Harvester vehicles updating them. :It could and probably should be moved (renamed) if we have a separate List of International Harvester trucks. Or we could Create a separate List of International Harvester tractors & place both inside this vehicle list, by 'transcluding' them (as the PML tables are) - . Best idea to update all the links is to use a script or Bot to go through and change them in most of the pages they are on, but i have not got one to work yet. They are used for semi automatic edits or repetitive ones & work through a list of pages to change, but they can clog up the job que on the servers & the recent changes list so a special user account is used. So in conclusion I think Move it and then rename the links on most of the pages but the @company' articles probably need both trucks and tractors on so a New version with both 'inside' it can replace the redirect on a few pages, if that makes sense (Moving pages normally creates a redirect to the new name from the old (it also moves the pages 'history' file so it stays with the data - unlike Cut and Paste). - BulldozerD11 20:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :I had not noticed before that trucks were listed at the bottom of the List of International Harvester Vehicles page. The International Harvester company redirects to List of International Harvester Vehicles for tractors and International Trucks for trucks. International Trucks already includes a complete list of American models and models made in other countries could be added. I see the difficulty of changing the name of the vehicles page and I don't think it matters. It just seemed a little odd at first.Edrob 20:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Ed you probably missed it as it was only visible in edit mode, as I original hid it as I was not doing trucks initially, but then I started adding them as a lot of firms were connected and I was getting photos of interesting early trucks and modern heavy haulage units at shows. To leave hidden comments or to blank bits out use this code its only visible in edit mode then. to make code bits visible use tags to surround it and then the 'parser' doesn't act on it (processes it as code). :::The list above could be updated to just significant / early models and the others dropped if in the main list. Redirects can become a bit of a spiders web, like categories & sometimes it is usefull going through a block of pages and updating 'bad links' after thing have been moved, but it can get tediouse. - BulldozerD11 10:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC)